The Clinical Translation and Validation Core of the Atlanta Center for Microsystems Engineered Point- of-Care Technologies (ACME POCT) will be a central feature of the Center's mission to translate POC device development through human subject validation studies. The Clinical Translation and Validation Core will provide an extensive clinical testing environment, necessary clinical validation testing expertise and infrastructure, guidance in study design, ethics and regulatory compliance, data collection instruments and data management, statistical analysis, creation and maintenance of a POC technology and clinical expertise database, and promotion of scientific interchange between projects and externally to collaborators and programs outside of Emory University and Georgia Tech through the Technology Development/Refinement Core and the Technology Training and Dissemination Core. The mission of the Clinical Translation and Validation Core is to facilitate the successful conduct of human subjects clinical validation studies of POC devices, develop and maintain clinical content experts available to facilitate testing in a consortium of testing sites, and develop and maintain a database of POC opportunities related to heart, lung, blood and sleep disorders. Achieving this mission will promote the mission of the POC Network to address unmet clinical needs in point-of-care testing, monitoring and treatment and favorably impact our nation's health.